herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jun the Swan
Jun (also known as Jun the Swan) is the team's electronics and demolitions expert. Her Bird Style is based off of the Swan. Background While Jun never knew her parents, her father was American and her mother was Japanese. Jun grew up in the Shirayuki Orphanage where she met Jinpei, and they eventually came under the wing of Dr. Nambu. In a possibly-apocryphal article in Fantastic Graphics TV Anime volume 3, it is stated that Jun's parents had died when she was a child and that she was taken in by an aunt, who also died (leaving her to wind up at the orphanage). Its canonicity to the original series is debated, as no one involved with the series seemed to have written the backstory and it was an answer to a fictional "interview" with the team members. Appearance Jun is a young woman with dark green hair and green eyes. In the first series, her hair slightly extends beyond her shoulders, and curls up at the ends. Her hairstyle was slightly modified for both sequel series, to have her hair be straighter, slightly shorter, and be a somewhat brighter shade of green. Her civilian clothing usually consists of a red-and-navy t-shirt with a pink number "3" insignia, as well as pink-and-white striped bellbottom pants. In the sequel series, her civilian uniform is changed so that she wears a pink crew-neck "3" t-shirt and white capri pants. Her Bird Style features a pink dress, white elbow length gloves, white thigh-high go-go boots, and a white cape colored red on the inside. Jun's swan-like helmet features orange highlights and a light orange visor, as well as an antenna in the back. OVA Jun's design was heavily modified for the OVA remake. While still sixteen years old (as in the original series), Jun is designed to be taller and more physically developed, with a larger bust size. Her hair was also changed to be a short brown bob cut, as opposed to long and green. Her Bird Style was also modified, with the dress being pink-and-white, with a split skirt. Rather than the "G" belt, she bears a modernized "G" symbol in the middle of the dress. Rather than a numbered T-shirt, she wears a "3" necklace with her civilian clothing, a pink midriff-baring top and green striped skirt. She is also shown to wear a red and black motorcycling suit in her first appearance. Cancelled Imagi Film Project Jun's uniform in the Imagi film underwent various drafts, although an earlier design appeared to be a cross between her original uniform and the one seen in NTT Gatchaman: She would wear an armored pink-and-black dress, pink-and-black armored thigh-high boots, black gloves, and a black cape. Another draft seen in other concept images had Jun wearing her OVA uniform, while the later animation tests and revisions of the trailer gave Jun her original outfit back. Her civilian look in storyboard reels seemed to also be undecided, although her hair was to be brown (as seen in a colored animation test). Personality Jun is a brave and independent young woman who likes to ride her motorcycle in her free time, when she's not busy working at the Snack J. In the battle against Galactor, Jun takes her role very seriously and tries to look out for her team. Weapons and Arsenal Fighting Style Jun's style of Kagaku Ninpo uses agile movements that tends to include high kicks that expose her humerus and thighs. She often uses explosives and flail weapons. Weapons *Yo-Yo: A special reinforced yo-yo that serves as Jun's primary weapon in the original series, it can be used as a whip and as a flail. In the OVA, the Yo-Yo had an electrified string that shocked her opponents on contact. *Aurora Ribbon: A gymnastics ribbon that serves as Jun's primary weapon in Gatchaman II. Jun used it as a whip or a grappling rope. *Elenettor: A bracelet weapon that Jun wears on her right forearm that fires an energy beam. Her main weapon in Gatchaman Fighter. Jun's bombs *Shoe bomb: Episode 19 of the first series shows that Jun keeps plastique explosives hidden in the heel of her shoe. She demonstrates this ability, taking the explosive out and proceeding to detonate it. *Lipstick bomb: In the OVA, Jun used miniature bombs that were disguised as lipstick and could to stick to walls. *Bear bomb: Seen in NTT Gatchaman. An explosive that resembles a magenta and white teddy bear's head. *"Horseshoe crab" Bomb: An explosive seen in the 2007 trailer for the cancelled Gatchaman animated film from Imagi Studios. The concept never made it into the 2011 trailer, so it was likely dropped from the film some time during production. G-3 Mecha G-3 *Auto Swan: Jun's motorcycle in Gatchaman II. While it lacks the hovercraft function of it's predecessor, the Auto Swan is a fast and powerful motorcycle equipped with twin missile launchers and rocket boosters. It was destroyed along with the New God *Gatcha Three: Jun's mecha in Gatchaman Fighter. A green and white jet vehicle with rotary fans inside the wings. Armed with laser cannons and missile launchers. It is one of the five mechas used to form the Gatchaspartan, forming part of the wings and the midsection of the ship. Trivia *While Jun lacked a surname in the original series, early Gatchaman planning materials had it as "Shiratori" (Japanese for "Swan"), which would only be utilized as her Bird Style theme. The live-action film finally gave her the surname of "Ohtsuki", although it is an alternate continuity. *Early drafts and character models had Jun as the second-in-command of the team, and also bearing a "2" on her shirt. As plans changed throughout the pre-production, Jun instead became "3", although a blooper at the end of Revenge on the Iron Beast Mechadagon briefly depicts her with a "2" on her shirt (as the animator was relying on the old model sheets; Joe also appears with a "3" on his). The script for "The Mecha Ball Runs Wild" also mistakenly has Jun refer to herself as "G-2" (g-niigou) in the original Japanese track, while the ADV Films dub corrected this error. *A preliminary character design of Jun depicted her with a short green bob cut, as well as using a fencing sword as her weapon. Another later, alternative design depicts her wearing a pink "3" hoodie and white leggings, as well as having her hair tied back into a ponytail. *When designing the character, Tatsuo Yoshida modelled her after the actress/model Yuko Enatsu. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:Superheroes Category:Elementals Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Sympathetic Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:Wrathful Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Paragon Category:Chaste Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Merciful Category:Ninjas Category:Master Orator